


The Boss' Cock

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Cock Transformation, Cuckolding, M/M, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: John Dickson is your average joe married to a beautiful man named Chad with a boss who is dark, mysterious, and doesn't like John very much.





	1. Paul's John

** Chapter 1: Paul’s John **

* * *

 

John Dickson wasn’t a rich or successful man by any means, a more apt word to describe him was “comfortable”. He had a comfortable mid level job which he wore a tie to every weekday and every other weekend. He had a husband who was younger, more handsome, and a bit more dense than he was. He lived in a comfortable but small apartment on his comfortable wages, paying off his bills like any other middle class man; but things were about to change.

John himself was a rather chubby fellow, his body was large, he kept himself clean shaven, but grew a bit of stubble on mornings when he hadn’t bothered to shave, his chest hair wasn’t too copious. Underneath his growing gut he had some muscle which made him look bigger all over. He would look intimidating if it wasn’t for his slumped stature and his totally harmless demeanor. The man was eager to please. His husband Chad was the exact opposite. At 25 years old, compared with John’s 30, Chad was eager, ambitious, materialistic, and selfish. Chad knew he was attractive and he used it to his advantage. John owed his last three promotions to Chad flirting with his boss, and Chad was well aware that his relationship with John was going nowhere, the love was gone, the sex was routine and boring, and Chad was beginning to find John less and less attractive; with his ever expanding waist and the growing prominence of his receding hairline.

John’s boss, Paul Rogers, was a successful businessman and the opposite of both John and Chad in a lot of ways. Where Chad was a fit, young man who prided himself on his looks, Paul looked to be about 35 year years of age and carried himself as the ultimate alpha. His suits were tailored to his hard, bearish build, and his wide shoulders. He may not have had abs like Chad did but his body was undeniably powerful. His tightly trimmed beard and his thick chest hair made him even more intimidating.

Paul was the kind of man who desired what he couldn’t have and because of this he developed a distaste for John. The fact that John had managed to become anything more than a low-level mail clerk, working minimum wage in a shitty apartment, made Paul wonder what the world was coming to. The way John let himself become a doormat, used and stepped on by everyone who crossed his path, disgusted Paul. John maintained a very consistent panda bear shape and it gave him the aura of a submissive trapped in an aging DILF’s body, a fact which perplexed Paul.

Paul knew about Chad, he could see the desire in his eyes. John knew the flirting wasn’t because he was eager for John to succeed, though that may have played a part, it was because he was hoping someone would take the initiative and save him from his slow decent into a monotonous relationship, and Paul knew just how to rescue him.

Destroying John’s income was easy enough; Paul was his boss after all, but he had to be clever, outright firing him would do him any good, instead Paul devised a plan, he had old friends in another company who owed him. Getting John’s hopes up about a higher paying job would only make this more enjoyable for Paul when he pulled the rug out from under him. Then there was the man’s savings, which was the tricky part; it needed a little bit of finesse to pull off but Paul was more than capable of draining John’s bank account right at the end of the month when his bills needed to be paid. That was all Paul needed to do.   
Paul accomplished all of this in a single week; one that started with Chad’s birthday, a fact which meant John was already straining after buying Chad all the expensive things that he desired. Paul watched him grow more and more stressed by the day, waiting for the time to pounce.

By the end of the week John was in a state of panic. His money was gone, lost in what his bank was calling a mass scam, and it sounded like they weren’t going to be able to get him his money back. Even worse, his rent was due at the end of the week, and his bills were due at the end of the month. It pushed John over the edge when the new job he had lined up called to say they wouldn’t be needing him after all, the position was filled and they had no other opportunities available. John was running out of options fast. The only thing he could think of was to beg friends and family for money, but that was humiliating and it wasn’t like they had any to spare, and Chad’s friends were as vapid and penniless as Chad was. There was only one thing came to John’s worried mind: his boss was rich. Surely the man would help him out, or at least give him his old job back so he’d have something.

John nearly backed down from it many times, even as he was approaching Paul’s office he could feel the blood draining from his face. John knocked on the large wooden door before peeking in. Paul’s receptionist had told him that he was expected which had confused him. His dark, sandy blonde hair was tousled and his tie was loose from having been repeatedly adjusted throughout the day his suit was wrinkled and his gut poked out where it was tight against his body signifying the shirt was from a time when he was more fit and trim.

“ Sir?” John’s voice croaked, it sounded like the voice of a man who was worn thin and tired. “I need to talk to you about a, um, something” his voice trailed off, while his eyes took in the darkened room. The windows were tinted to filter the sunlight and the lights had been set low which gave the room a soft, almost golden glow. The furniture was antiquated, as though it was taken directly from an era before John’s time but with a few modern touches which kept it from being totally archaic looking.

Paul sat behind his desk, looking at papers which contained boring annual reports; he’d inevitably delegate them to some poor sap. As his company became more successful his tolerance for work decreased. He had built his company from the ground up; even though he didn’t look it, he had been guiding his company for all 105 years that the company had existed. To the public he was his own 35 year old son, an identity he’d assumed after he’d been forced to stage his own funeral. Paul had a secret, he had an amazing ability, it was a gift, a lost science, or maybe even magic.Paul could create contracts; he wrote them and the world bent to his terms and his will was law. Paul’s physical youth was a byproduct of some incredibly specific wording in his employees’ contracts, each employee would take a year off of their lives and add it to his own, so he would never age. While Paul found younger ages appealing, he’d found his sweet spot at 35, it was the perfect blend of dominance, experience, age, and youth.

“ Come in,” he said in his gruff voice. He greeted the man with a glance before looking back at his papers with an air of indifference to the man in the doorway.   
John stepped forward, and shut the door behind him. He sat in one of the chairs, It wasn’t noticeable but both the visitor chairs in his office were placed slightly lower than Paul’s to assert his position of dominance, his magical contracts couldn’t solve all his problems.   
“ What is it you need?” Paul barked as he finally put down the papers and turned his attention to the pathetic man in front of him.  
The moment the words left Paul’s mouth John pounced, his eagerness and worry all flowing out as he began, “Well, uh, sir- I, uh, I’ve come into some trouble and I was wondering if, um, if it would be possible to, uh, have my old job back?” John was trembling not only from his own emotions but from the forced perspective of inferiority as he stared up at the man across the desk.

“ I’m sorry John, I can’t do that. We already have someone else lined up for your position. What happened to the new job?” Paul asked even though he already knew the answer. He was an excellent actor, selling the line to the point he almost had himself convinced.

“ They-” John took a brief moment to prepare himself. “They made a mistake. I didn’t get the job s-sir. I’m sorry, I just really need my old job back. M-my bank screwed something up and they lost all my savings and my bills are due soon and I’ve got nothing, sir,” John’s emotions broke loose, it was like the floodgates had opened and he couldn’t stop coming clean, “-and Chad, y-you know Chad, he’s threatening to leave me if I can’t do something about this, and I don’t think I could lose him on top of all of this, please sir, you have to help me.”

Paul held back his grin, it was hard but he managed, “I’m sorry to hear that, John, but I simply can’t. My hands are tied,” he said, holding up his hands, flashing his class ring and the wedding band left over from his high profile divorce, both pieces individually were worth more than everything in John’s apartment combined. 

“ But you own the company sir! Please, I’m begging you,” John sounded more and more desperate by the moment, which was exactly what Paul wanted from him, a desperate man was and easily manipulated man.

“ Well,” Paul paused, and pretended to think for a moment before he shook his head. “No, I can’t. That’s dubiously legal at best,” Paul had been planning this for weeks and he struggled to conceal his erection. He couldn’t believe he had waited so long to do something like this.

“ What is it? I’ll do anything,” John pounced again, his desperation had lead him directly into Paul’s trap. John had fallen into the beast’s maw like a dumb, drunken mouse.

“ Well, I can’t speak for you, but I can take care of Chad, and well, let’s just say you would be, in a manner of speaking, rich,” Paul smirked as he pulled out a contract. It was simple, far from his magnum opus, this was direct, it didn’t need to be hidden. It didn’t need to be clever. It was what it was as direct and to the point as any contract he’d ever written. You couldn’t lie in a contract, they had to be airtight and devoid of possibilities. He laid the contract down in front of John.

“ What is this?” John asked as his dark green-brown eyes darted to it and skimmed as so many did, reading the first few lines before tuning out the legal jargon, he didn’t read the print, just glanced, catching a few words. This was how Paul caught most of his victims. It was not his intention to deceive or at least, it wasn’t this time.

“ It’s a contract, it might sound odd at first but you will understand once you sign it. The basic gist of it is this: You sign your life over to me, you become a part of me, and I will take care of Chad,” Paul explained. He pulled out a pen from the same drawer and placed it beside the paper while his other hand reached down and rubbed along his already impressive eight and a half inch cock, he felt it harden to it’s full length as the scene before him unfolded exactly as he’d planned.

“ L-like surgery or something?” John’s voice was uncertain, he looked at his boss like he was crazy, John’s brows furrowed in confusion and fear as he watched Paul.

“ No,” Paul said, growing annoyed. He waved his arm and suddenly his receptionist appeared behind him, she came out of nowhere to refill his coffee before disappearing just as suddenly as she’d appeared.

“ H-how,” John began, before he was cut off.  
“ It’s simple,” Paul explained, “I can do things others can’t, I can make things happen, but I need something in return. If you’re interested, read the contract,” He waved his hand in front of the contract, trying to bring it to John’s attention. Paul smiled, knowing he had him regardless of how outlandish it sounded. Paul sipped his coffee and leaned back, waiting for the other man to respond.

“ Y-you want me to become your cock?” John gulped, “c-can’t I give you something else? Something less- damaging?” He looked like he was about to burst into tears. He’d started to sweat through his tight, blue shirt. Paul himself was quite warm too, having set the thermostat to 90 in anticipation for this.

“ Sorry, John. These things are very particular you know,” he reached out and slid the paper back, “If you’re unwilling, then I am sorry. I can’t help you,” Paul put on a fake frown, pretending to be sympathetic, but he saw it in John’s eyes. He had nearly reeled him in.

“ Wait,” John cried out as he reached out and grabbed the paper. He was resolved. He looked directly into Paul’s dark brown eyes and saw nothing of his lies and manipulation and instead saw his hope, his false hope. “Y-you promise to take care of Chad? H-he’s not the working type and he’d be ruined if this happened.” He sounded genuinely concerned for his husband and it only made Paul smile John was as stupidly selfless as always. 

“ Of course. It’s in the contract. I would be bound as much as you would,” Paul let go of the paper and pushed the pen forward. He was practically jacking off through his pants while he watched John pick up the pen and put it on the paper. John started to sign but stopped suddenly.

“ What would happen to me though? Would I die?” His voice trembled as he looked up with nothing but apprehension and fear in his eyes, much to Paul’s annoyance. This was taking longer than he expected, of course with John being the smarter of the two he had to be smart enough to ask questions.

“ Well, to put it simply, no you wouldn’t. You would still feel, but your existence would be simple, you’d feel only what my cock would, you wouldn’t feel any emotion, only pleasure,” he said, though he didn’t really know. He didn’t specify any sentience in the contract. He instantly regretted his choice of words, but didn’t add onto them. They did sound hopeful and at this point he just wanted to get this over with. 

John nodded, he loosened his tie to the point it was barely together and reached down and signed the contract slowly, his hand sliding off as soon as he finished, leaving a big line to the end of the paper trailing off the last “n” in his last name. He looked up weakly, closed his eyes and his lip trembled. In his pants John concealed a strange erection that had developed when he walked into the room and only had grown harder up to this point. 

“ Wh-what happens now?” John’s voice was barely a whisper. He slumped back into his chair looking a scared, as if he would up and disappear just like Paul’s receptionist.

“ Who knows. It’s not in my hands now.” Paul sipped his coffee and felt himself grow hornier and his desire for sex reflected in John’s as he unbuttoned the top button in his shirt and started groping his pecs.

“ I-I feel really hot,” John gasped, he was suddenly out of breath. He started groping himself becoming more vigorous with each passing moment. Paul, on the other hand was as composed as usual, he stood up and loosened his own tie before he walked over to the door and locked it. He heard the noises from behind him as John stood up and began disrobing. John pulled his pants down and started jacking himself off. When Paul turned he saw the man panting and stroking his cock like he’d never experienced it before. Paul followed suit, he slid out of his jacket and pulled his belt away, before he placed them neatly onto the nearby table and walked over to John. 

“ Wh-what’s happening?” John moaned loudly as he fell forward, face first onto the carpet. Paul stepped behind him and pulled him up with surprising strength and laid him flat on his back on the desk, his swift hands unbuttoned John’s shirt and forced it over his arms which left the man was naked.

“ You know exactly what’s happening,” Paul stated flatly as he looked down at his newest victim. John wasn’t wholly unattractive, Paul thought. He had a handsome face, and carried his weight well, he still had some remaining muscle, probably from being a dedicated gym patron a long time ago. John’s portly belly jiggled as he reached down to grab his own cock, which stood at around nine inches and made Paul jealous, even though he now understood why Chad bothered with him in the first place.

Paul pulled John’s legs up to his shoulder and finished unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing his hard, muscled body. The thick hair covering his chest exuded masculinity, and made John’s scattered body hair look scruffy in comparison. After that Paul freed his own cock, and let his suit pants drop to his ankles, before he gripped his cock. He thought about using lube but then decided not to bother, what was the use if John wasn’t going to exist in a few moments. Paul spat on his hand, figuring it’d at least make it go quicker and pushed forward. It took him a few moments to find John’s hole in his rather sizable ass but he managed it.

John writhed in pleasure, every touch, every sensation sent a shockwave to his brain. Every touch to his frame was a tingle full of pleasure, it felt like when he was young and had just discovered masturbation, but nearly a hundred times more pleasurable. When Paul’s cock registered on his ass John screamed in pleasure, he begged to be fucked. He would have never cheated on his boyfriend, but right now he wasn’t in the right state of mind, he was bound now.

Paul slid his cock in slowly, he groaned as he felt the warm confines of John’s ass. Paul assumed John was virginal; It made sense, Chad didn’t seem like the type to top. Paul reached down and let his hands roam John’s body, Paul tweaked John’s nipples and slid his hand along John’s gut and face. Paul began pulling out. Paul was conflicted he both wanted to draw this out and speed this up, but he settled on taking his time. It wasn’t often he got to do something so intense. He began to feel almost everything John was felt, each thrust became more difficult than the last, each time their skin slapped together. Paul found himself growling and grunting along with John’s moans.

John felt his body tighten and stiffen, he knew he should be afraid but he couldn’t hold onto that feeling. The only thing that felt like resistance was the weak “st-stop” he managed to moan out before he promptly began moaning again. He attempted to reach up but his arms has become weak and unresponsive. John looked up at his boss with fear in his eyes, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was pleasure. He saw Paul beginning to sweat, his thick, powerful pecs glistening through the thick, black hairs, the way his stomach moved as it pounded into him. The devious grin on Paul’s face, and the accomplished look in his eyes. John felt like he might’ve been tricked but the feeling faded soon along with almost everything else.

The sound of slapping skin soon faded and was replaced by the sound of Paul’s desk rocking back and forth. He couldn’t remove his cock anymore and John was mostly a part of him. Paul could touch him and feel his hand’s touching his cock. John was quickly losing his human traits, his hands and arms retracted as did his legs, his neck thickened and his head rounded out. It was a surreal sight indeed.

As the process continued Paul stroked “John’s” sides. The weaker man was no longer capable of making noise, but his mouth hung open in soundless pleasure. The process was nearly complete and soon Paul stroked his cock alone, his brand new fifteen inch monster cock. So thick he barely could wrap his own hand around it. He pumped his fist up and down along his shaft again and again, generating a loud fapping sound as he continued fucking his hands. His new apple sized balls bounced in his hefty, stretched out sack as they slowly rose up, his sack tightened even more and with a loud grunt he came. 

The first rope of cum was hard and fast, it hit his office chair from across the wide desk, the second shot reached past his desk but dribbled all over the wood, splattering on the contract, the third shot hit the contract directly, as well as the fourth and fifth, his orgasm continued until the cum was oozing out, thick as honey onto the floor beneath him. “Christ” he exclaimed as he reached over and grabbed a box of tissues from a part of his desk that was spared from the onslaught. He wiped down the contract and his cock, he groaned as he touched his oversensitive member. It was definitely more sensitive than before, it felt incredible, even flaccid it now reached nearly a foot long. Paul definitely needed his tailor to fit some new pants for his monstrous cock.

He sighed happily and tucked his cock back into his underwear which now bulged obscenely. He didn’t even bother buttoning his pants. He snapped his fingers and his assistant appeared just like before and she began cleaning. “Send the tailor up. I’m in need of new clothes for tonight,” He shrugged out of his blue button up and moved to the windows, the tint on them immediately brightened up to something more suitable to see through, “throw away these clothes, and call Chad Dickson. I have a date to prepare for.” 


	2. Bitch Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story culminates in Paul's encounter with Chad at John's apartment.

** Chapter 2: Bitch Making **

* * *

 

Chad sat in his apartment, bored to tears. John hadn’t come home yesterday but Chad was so pissed at him that he didn’t care. He’d spent the entire day yesterday at the gym working out to help with his stress. He even contemplated fucking one of the guys there just for revenge, but he held out, after all it had only just happened. Chad didn’t like the idea of being poor, that was why he’d married John, he’d thought that John was going places. John had been a weak, attractive man and Chad had assumed that the latter would lead to some success but he was wrong. Instead it had been steady and slow and the only thing that went anywhere was their relationship which managed to age faster than John and become stale barely five years in.

He’d received an odd call from John’s workplace the previous day, some lady had told him not to expect John that night and that he should expect Mr. Paul Rogers to personally explain the situation by the next evening. Of course Chad remembered the man, he was hard to forget. The tall, dark haired man was everything Chad had wanted John to be. To Chad, Paul was basically what John could have been if he wasn’t so spineless. It was the only thing he was curious about at all and even now it bothered him that John’s boss would leave such a strange message. Chad had made it obvious that he was infatuated with Paul, there was chemistry between them that couldn’t be explained. Chad had his own understanding of it: He and Paul were two perfect people on opposite ends, Paul a successful, well made man running his father’s company and Chad a beautiful bottom plagued with bad modeling jobs and a husband he was falling out of love with.

When the knock on the door came Chad nearly jumped, he had been lost in thought, wondering about John’s boss. He stood up, and growled angrily, he assumed it was John, finally home after a night of drinking and wasting what little they now had on beer. “If you think I’ll let you in after what you fucking did I’m not, you fucking asshole!” He said, his voice sounded a little too much like that of a frat-boy. 

Chad was expecting John to stumble in drunkenly and sob into Chad’s chest as he had done every other time things got tough. John was almost an inch shorter than Chad’s 6’3” frame so when Chad opened the door he was surprised when he found himself with his face almost pressed into a spectacularly built chest confined in incredibly tight clothing that looked like it was tailored to compliment the body perfectly. Chad’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he drank in the sight, his eyes rising to Paul’s grinning, bearded face.

“ Uh, hi,” Chad said with a smile and flushed cheeks, “sorry bout the yelling. I was, um, me and John are having some problems,” he stepped back into the apartment to make way for the man’s massive frame, but he didn’t step as far back as he could; probably so Paul would brush past him. It was a choice that Paul didn’t miss. “Do you want to come in? John isn’t here right now but he should be soon.” 

Paul felt cramped, the apartment was pathetic, which was something he expected from John. The place wasn’t big and was rather messy. Chad didn’t clean up after himself and John was lazy, it made the apartment look like two men lived there alone which was true. It smelled like John’s sweaty body but there was also the smell of cheap-but-sweet cologne that radiated from Chad, and Paul couldn’t help but be attracted to it. Even in his impoverished state Chad managed to make Paul’s blood boil with lust.

“ I wouldn’t worry about John; I’m here to talk to you,” Paul smiled and walked right in. Immediately he owned the room. “Well, I’m here to talk to you about John at least.” He looked at Chad and immediately he could see Chad’s eyes on his bulge. Paul felt obligated to check out Chad’s muscled body in return. Chad was at least 250 pounds, and had the deliciously round muscles of a man dedicated to perfecting his body. It reminded Paul of himself when he was younger. 

At the mention of John, Chad furrowed his eyebrows and looked up for a moment but soon found his eyes wandering back down to Paul’s bulge. “What about him?” He asked as he peered up once more and realized he had been caught. Chad blushed and looked away. he figured the man was straight, the hot ones always were, Paul had an ex-wife and kids. Chad thought he had no chance.

“ John and I have reached an agreement,” Paul said in an ominous tone as he stepped further into the apartment to gauge his surroundings; what little there was to them.  
Chad closed the door behind the man and followed him into the living room of the apartment. It was the living, dining, and kitchen area all in one room. The bedroom was barely big enough to fit a full sized bed and the bathroom was about half the size of Paul’s smallest closet. 

“ He’s out of the picture. You’ll never have to worry about him again.” Paul walked over to the shaggy looking couch and sat down on it. His stature no less masculine and domineering now that he was sitting. He spread his legs wide and putting his obscenely bulging crotch on display. He flicked his arms out and brought them up and behind his neck and rested his head against them. He was putting himself on display.

Chad nodded, only half listening as the man talked. He was too absorbed in the display, especially that bulge. He’d never considered himself a size queen, and passed off the fact that he’d only dated men with progressively bigger cocks to pure chance. In fact  the most average sized cock he had taken was back when he was still “exploring his options” in high school. By the time he hit college his cock size preference had bloated to the point that John was the only man he’d fuck, but Paul, Paul made him hard as a rock in his tight, workout shorts and his chest puffed out in his tight, white t-shirt as he tried to show off and look sexy for the larger man. A subconscious reaction to being around someone who was clearly his superior. However his infatuation wasn’t enough to cloud the meaning of Paul’s words.

“ What? Where the fuck does that leave me?” Chad pouted as he moved to take a seat on the armrest of the couch; since Paul had taken up a majority of the space on the seat.

“ Don’t worry, we arranged something. I promised I’d take care of you,” Paul reached over and placed a hand on Chad’s thick thigh; it was covered by a light dusting of hair that was consistent along Chad’s stomach and arms but lightened slightly on his chest. Everything matched Chad’s pitch black hair which was kept in a messy hairdo, styled to look like he’d just gotten out of bed.

“ Take care of me?” Chad asked as he looked at the hand on his thigh and watched it slowly rise higher. “Does that mean that I-?” He felt the grip on his thigh tighten in a deliciously masculine display. He looked up, finding Paul’s face inches from his own and he gulped audibly.

“ I’ve had my eye on you ever since John first brought you to the office Christmas party. I couldn’t believe such a fat dumbass managed to snag something so incredibly attractive but I figured you out. I saw how you flirted with all the other men, I saw how you looked at me.” Paul said, his voice breathy and heated. It smelled of cigars and wine and it turned Chad on. The shorter man leaned slowly towards Paul.

 

“Forget about that man. He’s dead as far as the law cares, and you, his only belonging worth a damn he left to me.” Chad felt a shiver go down his spine, the way Paul talked to him like he was just an object was turning him on more than it should, Chad’s instincts kicked in and he thought he would be able to bargain with the situation…  
“I’m not something that can be inherited.” He said as he pulled back, giving Paul this pissed off look but still, his eyes lingered on the man seductively. Paul responded with more force, grabbing Chad by his bulging arm and tugging him onto his lap, sitting him right on that impossibly hug bulge all the while his suit whined and moaned at his movement, his muscles straining the fabric nearly to the breaking point.

“Yes, you are.” Paul stated flatly as he brought their faces together. It seemed he wasn’t leaving anything up for debate. “You’re a cockslut, you’re a faggot, you’re needy, you need big cock and deep pockets, and I have both. I can see it in your eyes.” At this point Chad had to look away, the glare was too intense, it was like the man was looking right into his soul. “No, look.” He tugged his face back, this time he had a softer expression. “I’ve lusted for your ass for a long time and I know you’ve wanted me as well. I’m not going to leave here until I’ve fucked you on that pitiful excuse for a bed you shared.”

It wasn’t like Chad could resist, even if he wanted to he could feel the man’s hardon pressing into his back, pressing his face closer and closer to that bearded perfection in front of him. The instant their lips met Chad knew his weak resistance was over, if it could even be called that. Paul’s tongue was like a snake, crawling into Chad’s mouth, dominating it. His hairy knuckles wrapped around Chad’s hips, separating those perfect, round cheeks that he had spent countless hours on and gripping them tight.

Chad was feeling something he hadn’t felt in a long time, he was feeling dominated. John had humored him and humored him often, calling him faggot or bitch, but the sting wasn’t there, John only made love he didn’t know how to fuck, and he didn’t know that spot in between than Chad craved so much.

There was so much more to this encounter than when Paul had fucked John. When the man fucked that pathetic meatsack It was pure fucking, John had something Paul wanted and though he was sexually attracted to John there was hardly passion in it, but this was different: Paul actively wanted it. He worked for it, and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Their humping became more and more violent. The grinding began rocking the couch and grinding it into the wall. Paul was pulling the cheap fabric so hard that he basically ripped Chad’s shorts right off revealing his underwear underneath, straining against the bulge of his large, round ass. In the front was an outline of his six inch cock, dwarfed ridiculously by Paul’s own monster.

Chad’s hands led down, fumbling with the man’s buttons, the good craftmanship held but against Paul’s powerful muscles and Chad’s eager and clumsy fingers a few buttons ended up popping off. Paul’s hand moved off that irresistible ass only once to tug the white t-shirt right off Chad’s back, the first time they broke the kiss. Chad’s eyes were wide as they looked into the man’s own grinning face, absorbing his husband’s boss’ rugged features like he was a cocaine addict and it was his drug. It took a split second for Chad’s face to come crashing back down on the man’s soft lips. This time the kiss was slower, Paul didn’t kiss back as hard as much as Chad wanted, the denial only made the man want it more, but Paul had his eye on other parts of his new lover. He began kissing back gently trailing along his jawline, down his neck, sucking each and every point with such a fervor that there would no doubt be marks all over him soon, his lips kissed down his right side, down to his nipple before taking the slightly-smaller-than-a-half-dollar-coin sized nip into his mouth, sucking it in with a loud hiss as he savors the taste of the man, clamping his teeth slightly, eliciting a moan from Chad’s lips. He doesn’t linger there long and instead moves his face into the middle, burying it between the man’s sweaty pecs.

Paul suddenly stood, with his grip on Chad remaining constant and his face still worshiping away in between the man’s pectorals, he tightened his grip on the man’s ass, his hands sliding beneath the fabric to grip each one of his smooth, round cheeks as he stands effortlessly and begins walking towards the bedroom, knocking and stumbling over whatever was in his path. He slumps his shoulders down and in a show of strength, slides Chad’s weight onto one arm while taking off his suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor. He manages to make it to the bed and he simply drops Chad. The mostly naked man falls on the sheets and feels the spring mattress bounce and give beneath him and he looked up on Paul towering over him with his dress shirt mostly undone. He reaches down and undoes the last few buttons but doesn’t say a thing. His face was like a predator eyeing it’s prey, his body was solid and towering. The only thing that moved was his chest and arms as he removed his shirt.

The silence was killing Chad, the lack of contact was killing him too, everything about not being against the man, not hearing him sing praises about him made him eager, made him needy. He had a taste of the man’s power, the man’s praise and he wanted it, he wanted the man’s all. He took an active role and stood up on his knees, it was his turn to worship. He kissed the man’s chest softly, rubbing his fingers along the solid pecs, the slightly rounded stomach, the lightly tanned skin, the soft brown hair covering his whole body, everything about it perfect. His fingers danced to the man’s belt, gently pushing the man’s hands away as if to ask if he was allowed to unclothe him instead. Paul relented, enjoying the attention the boy was giving him. One hand expertly pulled the belt free, sliding it free from the hoops and it fell to the floor, joining an array of Chad and John’s own clothing. The other hand was cupping the man’s crotch, sliding along the base of the shaft, feeling the erection as it grew.

“HOLY FUCK.” He exclaimed and pulled away when he realized that he was nearly to the man’s knee and still hadn’t found the tip of his cock. “What the fuck?” He looked down at the bulge and Paul cupped his crotch, sliding his hand along his shaft, outlining it. “You like it? It was another thing I inherited from your husband.”

Chad was in shock, so much so that he didn’t process Paul’s odd words. He watched as Paul picked up the work he left, unzipping his pants and pushing them down, kicking off his shoes in the process, leaving him with nothing but his socks. His cock swayed between his legs, it was a cock to match his ego and Chad was faced with the physical embodiment of how fucked not only he was, but John as well, not that he realized this.

Paul stepped forward, pushing himself onto Chad. The bed squealed as he put his weight onto it, his cock dragging along the course fabric, his cocksure smirk and his eyes deadlocked on Chad who looked and felt powerless as he backed up, fearing for not only his ass but his life.

“You’re too big.” He said, his tone was hoarse, but Paul didn’t seem to be affected as he lightly pecked him on the abs, seemingly ignoring his cock as he kissed up his body, spending extra time on those delightful pecs he had before crawling up.

“No such thing” He said as he kissed him on his mouth again, this time for only a short period before he pulled back, kissing his forehead and then repositioning. He got onto his knees, his hips pulled back, his cock drooping under its own weight, drooling out thick precum that dribbled onto Chad’s chest. “You’ll be able to take all of this by the time I’m done with you, and you will never need anything more.” He stated flatly.

Chad wasn’t sure he wanted that, in fact he was panicking but Paul caught on as well and made his move. He had one hand firmly placed on the wall while the other reached down and grabbed his impossible length of cock and pointed it directly at Chad’s lips and pushing forward. Chad wasn’t in a position to resist either, as soon as he opened his mouth the cockhead was forcibly inserted in, even though it was too big Paul kept pushing and pushing hard.  
“You’ve been taken in this way before, have you? How pitiful that a needy bitch hasn’t been properly fucked by a real man’s cock yet.” He growled possessively as he pushed his cock in until finally the head was in his outstretched lips. Chad was gasping around the cock for air, his nostrils flared as he learned to breath through his nose as he was essentially thrown in the deep end. The man’s hand’s shot out, gripping Paul by his thick, hairy thighs, trembling as he felt them continue to inch forward, as the older man’s devious smile beamed down on him from above. He wasn’t even a fifth of the way in before he was starting to struggle. Breathing became hard as the cock penetrated his throat, it trembled and shook, quivering around the massive dick with each gasp for breath and yet the man kept pushing. He felt it grow tighter and tighter, he felt the man beating on his legs but still he did not stop. Chad felt as if he was about to die or pass out, his jaw hurt, but still he had an erection despite all this, a stupid, humiliating erection that showed that he enjoyed being used like this.

Chad closed his eyes and told himself this was how it ends when he felt something tickle against his nose, a few more budges and it grew worse. He opened his eyes to get an eyeful of the man’s tight pelvis, the tickle was the man’s thick pubes, and he felt the hard, heavy balls against his chin.

“That’s it, baby.” Paul said with a happy tone, it was music to Chad’s ears. He looked up with tears in his eyes, though the tears were from the fact his body was forced to do something it wasn’t meant to, but still, there was a squintiness to them that was undeniably a smile, maybe.

“This is going to make fucking your ass so much easier.” His tone turns slightly sinister and he pulls out just enough to give Chad a short hump before pulling totally free, leaving Chad coughing and desperately gasping for air as he fell to his side. Paul simply watched, incredibly pleased with himself as he stroked his cock, spreading the throat slime and spit on his cock evenly and adding his own. “I would fuck your mouth but I need to be inside your ass right now.” The possessive growl that emanates from his throat vibrates through Chad’s body. He feels the hand on his hips, the incredible, sweaty heat from his fingers, contrasted with the cold burn of his wedding ring nicely. He quickly flipped Chad around fully, he was half falling of the bed with his ass up in the air.

“Perfection.” Paul growled as he stared down at the wonderfully round cheeks, each one more than a handful. It was only fitting that he had a big, fat ass for his cock, and as Paul slid his shaft between those cheeks, grinding it against that hole while his head leaked thick globs of hot precum onto the man’s muscled back, running down the crevice of his spine onto his neck, he pulled his hand back and let it fall down hard onto the perfect cheek, watching it jiggle and flex with his cock between them, groaning as he felt the hole tighten underneath his shaft.

Chad felt so overwhelmed, so repulsed, so incredibly turned on, he couldn’t do anything but whimper as the man treated him like a sex toy, thrown around and played with like he was just a cockwarmer, but Paul’s cock was so hot that it might as well be warming him. The heat the older man’s cock gave off was like fire and his cum like lava as it oozed down his back. His body heat alone was enough to make Chad sweat uncontrollably, and he knew the other man was sweating too as he felt it leak down onto him, mixing with his own perspiration and the precum that was coating his back.

The older man slid back and forth, relishing the feeling only as long as he needed to before he brought his hips back and pointed his fat cockhead right against his hole. He pushed a finger or two in ahead of it and spat on the hole, easing it open. “You’re not the tightest hole I’ve fucked, but- lets just say that I was a little smaller when I fucked my last virgin.” He grinned as he stuck another finger and another easily into the size queen’s hole, it made sense as John was quite large, but nothing compared to this. Paul stopped at his fists, thinking four fingers and his thumb to his knuckles were enough and pulled free. He straightened up and began pushing. “It’ll be easier on both of us if you don’t resist.” Paul said as he gave Chad’s cheek another hard smack. The quiver tightened him but it also gave him an opening. As he relaxed he pushed in hard, it wasn’t enough to get him in but it was a start.

The loud thud as Chad’s hands hit the wall above him could be heard as Paul pushed into him hard. “That’s it, push back.” Paul egged him on, attempting to coerce the massive fuckmeat into his soon to be bottom bitch. Chad tried his damnedest to push back, not to help get it in, but to get it away, he was afraid he’d be ruined by this man, his instincts to selfishly preserve his body was kicking in but Paul was one step ahead of him. He reached down, putting his weight on the other man, roughly gripping the younger man’s hair tightly, pulling his head back. “Push harder!” he growls aggressively. “Open up for Daddy.” He continues to coo, and whisper, his deep rumbling voice reaching Chad’s ears and going right to his dick which stuck out, twitching in vane as it sat there, unattended and totally hard. They sat there, Paul attempting to force it in harder and harder, and when it eventually pushed in Chad was left screaming. He was caught between a hard cock and a solid wall and one was stretching his hole beyond repair.

Paul loved the sound, he kept pushing only to see if he could get Chad’s voice to give, and it did eventually. Paul was only slightly disappointed that it only took up around six inches of his thick cock to accomplish this, but the warmth and perfection of his cock being so tightly wrapped around his cock was a good enough replacement. “That’s it, baby. Let Daddy in.” His voice was labored, it was softer than before. He stroked Chad’s sides, encouraging him more gently now. Chad couldn’t understand the man’s actions it almost seemed bipolar but it was working, he felt the cock easing in more easily now, pushing him to his limits. He was left whimpering, sobbing into the floor in the puddle of drool, pre, and sweat that was beneath him. His body twitched as his ass was stretched painfully wide and fucked gloriously deep. When he thought the older man had hit his pit, the deepest part inside him, he felt a sudden jerk as Paul pushed in hard, he let out a loud, desperate yelp.

It felt so hard inside him, it was just so goddamned massive and yet it still felt like he was taking a steel pip up his ass. Realistically this should have been impossible, the cock should have never been able to get this hard, but thanks to Paul’s contract magic John was still somewhat alive, and he was in pure ecstasy fucking his boyfriend like this. His love for Chad stacked on top of Paul’s lust. Paul could feel a pounding in his dick that was not his own, driving him forward, needing to possess Chad in anyway possible, to keep him close, to keep him satisfied.

The older man was only halfway in when he paused, finally giving the younger male a chance to adjust. “You feel spectacular.” Paul begins to slide back, tugging his lover’s hips along to not pull out any farther. “How does it feel?” He reaches around and slips his hand against Chad’s chest. He could feel the sweat, the man’s heartbeat pounding, and the body heat. “Is it everything you imagined?”

No response came, and Paul liked it that way. Chad was speechless, swallowed up by his emotions, his feelings, to overwhelmed to form words, only breath and whimper and gasp as Paul began moving again, sliding his hips forward. This time he didn’t plan to stop until he was hilted in his new sheath.

He started another process, he began a slow, short hump, one inch back and two forward. “C’mon, were almost there, just a little more ways to go.” He began slow but gradually sped up, forcing the ass beneath him to open up more and more and he inched along. His fucking grew more vigorous until Chad was once again crying out, this time it was noticeably different, this time it was in absolute pleasure.

The process Chad’s brain was going through was comparable to shock. At first he felt the sheer pain of taking a cock up his ass, but the man was such an expert and delicate fucker it was never more than stretching pain, he had no intention to draw blood, but still it hurt, and it felt incredibly good. As his body’s natural pain killers kicked in rather fast, combined with his previous bottoming experience he adjusted quickly. At the one-third mark was when his mind went numb. All he could feel was the pleasure.

At two-thirds he was in a broken state of mind, one of pure pleasure, he’d never been fucked this deep. His body was beginning to accept it’s new place as this man’s cockholster, and a big cock needed a big holster. He arched his back more, he could begin to feel the skin of his stomach bulge ever so slightly. He felt as if the cock was rearranging his insides so it could fit. He had “cum” if you could call his prostate being pressed so hard that everything was being ejected out of his cock in a slew of cum and piss landed on the floor and the bed beneath him “cumming”, and as Paul pressed on, more came out, leaving Chad in a heady stupor.

At three-fourths the way in he was drenched in his own sweat and so was Paul. The apartment had no air conditioning but it also wasn't particularly hot, but Paul’s heat was more and enough for three men and the room was steaming. Chad was gasping for breath, Paul noticed his plea and pulled him back further and allowing him onto the bed for the final stretch.

It was just a mere two and a half inches away from being full inserted and Paul’s body was pressed into Chad’s back. It was like they were two puzzle pieces finally fitting together. Chad’s curve was the perfect fit for Paul’s slight gut, his hairy stomach pressing into the smooth sweaty skin. Chad’s legs were spread wide and trembling as Paul began grinding hard into him. He reached into the mattress and pulled Chad’s face into sight, just to see his expression and it was priceless.

The man’s eyes were half lidded, his face red and his lips open in an O shape. His jaw was slack and his eyes were clouded over. His messy hair was genuinely messy and Paul loved it. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips into the younger man’s moist mouth, sloppily making out with him as he finally managed to get his whole cock inside.

Paul groaned as he felt it, and better yet at this point Chad was so fucked stupid that he was grinding back against it, rubbing his smooth cheeks against his hairy crotch. He felt the insides of his ass, stretched beyond their limit, stretched beyond all reason, quiver and twitch around his beast of a cock. The sensation was only amplified by it’s sensitivity, his cock pulsed hard and began spewing out that thick, goopy cum inside the other man.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Paul’s breathless voice reaches Chad’s ear and he seems to understand it, moving his head in something that somewhat looked like a nod. Paul straightens up, pulling up onto his knees and roughly tugging Chad’s hips upwards as well to match.

Taking a moment to look at the sight beneath him, a formally married man, whose husband was now his cock, was now bent over, his perfect ass pressed up against his thigh, and what was left of his husband about to help his boss that tricked the dumb cuckold of a man into a nightmarish fate was about to brutalize the man’s needy husband and ruin tight, needy cunt.

 

It was perfect.

 

The first draw back was slow. It left Chad gasping and twitching as Paul pulled back a little less than halfway, grunting as he felt the insides tug against it, trying to suck him back in but his superior strength refusing. The soft, velvety insides, tightly wrapped against his meat-cylinder felt like heaven as it dragged out. The older man couldn’t help but let out a soft moan of pleasure as he felt it.

Then the inward thrust which made Chad feel as if it was pushing the breath out of his lunges. Then the motion repeated, this time faster and harder. The slowness of it was killing the younger stud, his body felt shock waves run through him, bolts of pleasure racking his body as the man moved. Repeating every time he pushed in all the way, and only amplified by the slow bouts of emptiness and neediness brought on by the pull back.

Paul admired the way Chad’s ass jiggled each time his hips made contact, he loved the way they bounced against his hips, trembling and flexing each time he pulled away and pushed in. It was hypnotic. He sped up, unable to hold the desire to fuck within, and gradually managed a steady fucking pace. Chad began moaning, almost sounding like he was sobbing with pleasure as the older male fucked him.

The fucking grew rougher and more brutal as the minutes ticked on. Chad had long since lost track of time while Paul was relishing every minute as he dominated his employee’s husband, ruining his hole for all but him, fucking him in ways that others could only imagine. The wet, sloppy sounds of his cock pulling out and pushing in made a symphony of sound, a beautiful rhythm that only Paul could appreciate, the loud fucking drowned out the sound of sirens that were nearing the apartment as it seemed the neighbors had called the cops.

Paul knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he hadn’t fucked like this or even had an ass this tight in years, it wasn’t just the tightness either, Chad was a natural bottom, his muscles tightening around him perfectly, his insides sucking and twitching around his fuckmeat as if it was sucking it in. This was an ass Paul could lose himself in, and he nearly did.

The man began fucking without abandon and his bitch was taking it like he was meant to. His own moans joining Chad’s in the cacophony of sexual sounds which included the bed creaking violently and the headboard hitting the wall to the point that there was now several holes where it had repeatedly made contact. Chad began begging- no, screaming to be fucked harder and faster and Paul was more than happy to oblige and sped up to his full capability.

On the final lap Paul arched his back, leaning forward to attack Chad’s neck once more, one hand on his waist, keeping his hips in place and the other wrapped around, toying with the bitch’s nipple. Chad’s cock was still stiff despite all this, all the abuse was seemingly only turning him on more. He was drained to the point he had been having a dry orgasm, his body was so thoroughly fucked it was just a constant wave of the sensation of cumming as Paul fucked him.

“You’re my bitch, now.” Paul growled. “Mine to breed, mine to fuck, MINE!” He yelled it at the top of his lungs just as he came, shooting his thick load deep inside Chad. The first rope felt like a bullet hitting his insides, the second felt similar but at this point his brain was registering that it was cum, the third was the first two combined in quantity, by the sixth rope Chad was was beginning to think he was dreaming. His stomach had been bulging out with Paul’s cock but soon it was bulging with his cum, rounding out as the man pumped him full until he was housing a literal gallon and a half of the man’s seed.

Paul continued pumping, his slow, deliberate thrusts hitting all the right spots to make Chad moan, but Chad was soon fast asleep before Paul had finally decided to pull out, though even that was not to his own volition.

Their audience had only caught the tail end of the scene, enough to watch Chad crying in pleasure as Paul fucked him into oblivion. Paul didn’t think it was necessary to dignify the two police officers who busted through the front door until he was at least mostly finished and once he was he pulled free, making sure the cops got a good look of not only his massive, pulsing cock but also Chad’s absolutely ruined hole, oozing with the thick, yogurt-like cum.

The two men stood in awe of the masculinity displayed in front of them but Paul was never one for voyeurism. He simply stood up, walked over to the bedroom door and closed it before returning to the bed, wrapping Chad in his arms, while sliding his softening cock into Chad’s warm embrace. He absolutely loathed the bed, it was much too small to sleep on, much less fuck on but he would tolerate it just this once. His love had fallen asleep and he didn’t dare move him yet. He resigned to sleep by his side until he woke up and then, if they could make it out the door and to his own estate then they could fuck in peace.

Paul had big plans indeed.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue. What happens to Paul and Chad's relationship without John?

**Part 3: Epilogue**

* * *

 

Paul was fairly open with Chad about his dealings and magic contracts. He was never one to hide it, but it was the mentality of others to keep something so fantastic secret. He called it the natural selfishness of man. As a result of this revelation he also found out what had happened to his husband, and honestly, he didn’t care. At that point he had already signed over his intelligence so that every fuck was like the first one. Paul never cared for intelligent partners anyway, but he kept just enough that he wasn’t a bore to talk to.

Chad was simply happy, he loved his new rich life, he loved teasing his new boyfriend, he loved getting fucked day in and day out, he loved all the expensive things he had now, and he loved being away from that god awful apartment and his past life. Paul even could see Chad lasting longer than the last few escapades simply because of how well they fucked. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, Chad could take a pounding unlike any other woman or pansy Paul had fucked before, and Chad loved every moment of it.

Of course this led to them getting married which led to them having to “divorce” Chad from John, of course you couldn’t exactly divorce a cock now. This was trivial for Paul, as before, he had friends. Paul had kept his end of the bargain and had taken care of Chad quite well. Though Chad only felt it half the time. Paul might’ve been obligated to take care of him but he still fucked Chad like a bitch in heat, regularly, and pretty soon Chad was acting like one too, begging for cock like he never had done before.

Such an insatiable faggot needed some directing as well. Paul didn’t tolerate him fucking others but allowed it on occasion, if only to remind his bitch that his ass was too stretched and he was to much of a size queen to care for anything besides his “Daddy’s” cock. Of course Chad had milked every man dry, but it had left Chad craving more, and though Paul loathed sloppy seconds he fucked the man, purely because he couldn’t stand to see him beg and mewl for his cock.

One of Chad’s stranger kinks he developed after Paul had claimed him was teasing “John”, calling Paul’s cock by its former name and it never failed to get the man hard in moments. Chad wasn’t afraid to admit he preferred his “husband” as he was now. His life was just simply better this way.

As for John, well he didn’t feel much of anything but pleasure since then, his absolute love and devotion for Chad had turned to absolute lust and craving for Paul. The older man never failed to get fully erect for his bitch, unlike other men who could only manage to get him at half mast now, not like he cared because he enjoyed it nonetheless.

 

Of course John wasn’t Paul’s first “victim” and he definitely wouldn’t be his last...


End file.
